


The Android in The Closet

by Butterynutjob



Series: Sex, Lies, and Robots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Community: mcfassy, Dubious Consent, Fassavoy, M/M, Massage, Other, Swallowing, impersonating a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Fassbender has discovered that his friend James McAvoy owns a David 8. Michael wants to see first-hand what James does with his toy robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Android in The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged dubious consent because there's a bit of impersonation going on and some power dynamics. But nobody does anything they don't really want to do.

Michael Fassbender first saw it at a dinner party that James McAvoy threw. Michael'd had a few too many drinks, and on his way back from the bathroom he opened a door that he hoped would lead back to the living room, but it was some kind of utility closet, and it had a man in it.

At least that was Michael's first impression. He did a double-take and saw that it was merely a man-sized and basically-man-shaped plastic bag. Michael's curiosity got the better of him and he open the plastic cover to take a peek inside--

\--and then his face felt hot as he realized what the thing was. It was a David 8, the android designed to be almost literally the same as the one Michael had played in the movie Prometheus. Michael had licensed his likeness to the movie production company, a standard Hollywood big-budget contract, and had not noticed the fine print in the "merchandising" part of the contract that led to the creation of the David 8 in the real world. He knew they were quite expensive, costing around as much a a nice car, and depending on the model they were rumored to be fully functional...meaning sexually functional, of course. The face looked so much like Michael's own that he had to pause a minute to examine it up close. It even had the small scar under and to the right of his nose. _Wow, I really am good-looking,_ he thought and felt immediately embarassed by the thought.

So, James had a David 8. That was not the weirdest thing he'd ever heard of, but it was weird that James hadn't lorded it over him as a huge joke, because that's the kind of thing James would do. Leave it in Michael's trailer in a dress or something. Maybe he'd planned something for this dinner party, even. However, in getting a close look at the android, Michael saw that it didn't look like anyone had planned to access it this evening - it was turned off, and naked, stuffed in a plastic bag in the corner of a closet. Maybe it was a gag gift someone had given to James? 

Michael couldn't resist peeking lower in the packaging to see how realistic it was - wow. Very realistic. The only thing missing was pubic hair, although there were some sparse chest hairs. But it was absolutely anatomically correct as far as Michael could see. Michael felt fascinated and creeped out all at the same time. He experimentally poked at and then lightly squeezed the penis through the plastic bag that was still covering most of the android - it felt like a genuine flaccid penis. And it looked like Michael's. Amazing.

Michael heard a soft click and a very high pitched electric sound, like the sound of a muted television being turned on. A voice said softly, next to his ear, "James?"

Michael snapped his eyes from the penis to the android's face and saw that the David 8 was looking at him, eyebrows slightly raised, with an expression that looked for all the world like mild curiosity. Michael realized that he was still grasping its penis and pulled his hands away from it hastily, his cheeks burning. 

"You are not James," The David 8 said. 

Michael swallowed. "I am your creator," he started and then felt utterly stupid for saying that. "Um. This was a mistake. I was never here."

The David 8 just looked at him, blue-green eyes intelligent but missing...something. 

"Can you forget about this encounter?" Michael asked desperately. He felt absolutely mortified at the thought that James would find out that Michael knew about his David 8...although...wait...shouldn't James feel more embarasssed for having one? 

"I can remove my memory of this encounter," the David 8 said. Its expression did not change. 

Michael felt hugely relieved and also intensely curious now that he knew his secret was safe. "Is that the only facial expression you have?" 

"No. I have forty-six distinct facial expressions," the android replied. 

"Can you show me - happiness?" 

The android broke into a big smile that showed a few too many teeth. 

"How about amusement?" 

Michael did not get to see amusement because he heard movement in the hall and hurriedly closed the door so he was in the closet with the android in the dark. 

"Turn yourself off," he hissed to the David 8. When the voice out in the hall was far enough away that Michael felt it was safe to come out, he opened the closet door and looked back at the David 8, relieved to see that it's eyes were closed once again and the humming noise had stopped. Now it looked disturbingly like a dead, blond version of Michael himself. Michael closed up the plastic bag so its face was covered again and slipped back to the dinner party, where James immediately started teasing him about getting lost. Michael laughed it off easily, although he had a lot of questions pushing at the back of his mind which he decided to deal with later.

**

After the party had ended, James' thoughts went to the android in his closet. He'd ordered it on a whim, thinking he could prank Michael in some way with it, but now that it was actually here he was having - other ideas. He'd barely had time to tell it his name today before the party, but he certainly had noticed how incredibly lifelike it looked. So incredibly like Michael. 

James went to the closet and opened the plastic bag. There were theoretically several ways to get it to "wake up", but James went with the most straightforward. "David?"

The android's eyes opened. "James?"

James couldn't help but smile. David had more of a british accent than Michael had, but it was the same soft, breathy but slightly gravelly baritone that his friend had. For a moment he had gooseflesh. 

"Yes, David, it's James," he said softly. "Can you come out?"

David was still in his original packaging. The android looked down at the plastic wrapped around his body. "If you would assist me in freeing my arms, I believe I could manage the rest."

James tugged down on the plastic sheath until David's arms were free and then he stepped back as David used his newly-freed arms to push the plastic the rest of the way down. 

David 8 stepped out of the closet and followed James to his bedroom, buck naked and beautiful. James' breath caught in his throat and his mind filled in, _so this is what your friend Michael looks like naked._

The android stood looking at him, with a pleasant expression of mild curiosity, like he was anticipating whatever James might say next. Which he probably was. 

The next thing James said was, "Oh, sod it," as he gave in to his curiosity and grasped the prominent appendage which was all he could really think about, looking at the naked android.   
It felt - exactly like a flaccid penis. James squeezed experimentally and looked up at the David's face to see if there was any reaction. 

"My default operating mode does not include sexual function," the David 8 said, calmly. James felt his face begin to redden a bit. 

"I wasn't--" he started, and then paused. Was he?

"There is a password with your registration materials if you do wish to enable my adult operating mode." The android said this smoothly but with a slight emphasis on the word _adult_. 

"Ah." It made sense to instill such a programming routine. "So if I asked you to suck my dick...?" James trailed off and looked at the David 8 expectantly. It simply looked back at him. The silence got awkward and then a little creepy until James realized he hadn't finished his question. "...would you?" he said weakly. 

"There is a password with your registration materials if you do wish to enable my adult operating mode," David said with exactly the same inflection as before. James relaxed a bit, precisely because the android's exactly duplicated statement reminded James that this was a machine, not a person. No need to be embarassed, any more than he would be in front of his toaster. 

The problem was, James sort of wanted to play with his new toy, but after his long day of party planning and cooking and hosting, he didn't feel like digging through his desk or his email for some password. He decided he would do that in a minute, but also wanted to see what David could do right now. James tried to think of something he could ask the robot to do but could only think of household tasks, and while that would no doubt be helpful it seemed really boring. "Can you give me a completely non-sexual massage?" He asked, suddenly thinking of how amazing that would be. 

"I can," the David 8 replied, and then added, "Could I trouble you for a pair of pants?"

James looked at David, surprised. "What? Are you shy?"

"My default operating mode stipulates nudity should be rectified as soon as it is practical."

Hmm. "Why's that?"

"It tends to make people uncomfortable."

Well, that was true enough, James realized. He found a pair of sweatpants that should probably fit and handed them to the David 8, who put them on easily. 

"You mentioned a massage. Are you ready for that now?"

James was taken aback by the way the artificial intelligence worked, promptly him for direction based on an earlier suggestion. Incredible. 

"Yes, that would be lovely," James said, taking off his shirt and sinking onto his bed. 

James quickly realized that although David could seem intuitive, he really wasn't. He had fifteen more questions for James about what kind of massage he would like, for how long, what personal boundaries did James have, etc., before James finally got to feel the mechanoid's hands on him. They were cool but not cold, consistent and deliberate, and after James gave him a little bit more direction (more thumb pressure, a little slower) he was getting a very good massage. "Can you save all these parameters, David?" James asked lazily, interspersed with a few moans. Oh, it was so good to be massaged and not have to clamp down on his vocalizations!

In fact, it was so good that he fell asleep during it and forgot all about getting the password and enabling sexual function. _Maybe tomorrow...too tired tonight anyway,_ was one of his last thoughts before he fell asleep.

**

Michael went home that night and googled David 8 android. 

He was completely fascinated by the android and he wanted to know everything about it. He watched about a dozen Youtube videos of people asking their David 8's questions and observed how the Davids responded. He looked at schematics and pictures of the David 8's bodies and realized that a tiny tendril of idea was worming its way around his mind: he wanted to be able to imitate the robot perfectly. 

_It's an acting challenge,_ he told himself. _And, I'm going to prank James before he can prank me._

However, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, the idea of pretending to be David 8 and fooling James turned him on no end. As he was lying in bed that night he jerked off, thinking about pretending to be a detached android while James gave him directions. 

**

The next morning, the inevitability of carrying out his plan was cemented in Michael's mind. He bought blond hair dye and a razor to take care of his pubic hair, and using pictures he found on the internet as a guide, he made himself look virtually identical to David 8. He was going to prank James by pretending to be his pet android. Michael told himself this would ultimately be hilarious, although he wasn't sure exactly what he would do to ensure that hilarity. He felt the opportunity would somehow present itself and he would take advantage of it. He also felt he needed to do this right away, although he could not have put a specific reason on his feeling of urgency. 

Fortunately, Michael had a spare key to James' house, because he and James had an arrangement wherein they would water each other's plants when the other was out of town for an on-location filming. James was filming in-town right now, although Michael knew he wouldn't be home until late. Michael let himself in James' house and went to the closet where he'd last seem the David 8, but he wasn't there. 

James already got rid of him? _Michael thought_. Feeling a little panicked, Michael looked through the rooms until he found David 8 standing, in "off" mode, in James' bedroom wearing a pair of sweatpants. 

"Umm...robot?" Michael said to the figure. 

There was no response. 

"Hello?" 

No response. 

Michael tried to remember what had awakened David last time and he felt some heat on his cheeks as he squeezed David's penis through the sweatpants, feeling ridiculous as he did it.

David's eyes snapped open. "James?"

"James wants you to get back in the closet," Michael said. "Oh, and take off those sweatpants."

The David 8 took of the sweatpants and left towards to closet withput another word, and despite having spent most of the night practicing how to be a robot who was based on him, Michael wondered if he could pull off the expressionless following of direction the way David did. He stood exactly the way the android had been standing when he arrived and before two minutes had gone by he heard the front door slam. James was home. 

It was a while before he came into the bedroom. Michael heard him moving in the kitchen, something beeped, then he heard the television on for while. He assumed James was eating dinner and then watching some telly. After an hour or so, about 1am in the morning, James came blearily into the bedroom, only to jump as soon as he turned the light on. 

"Oh bloody hell, I forgot about you," James exclaimed. Michael just looked at James with the expression of mild curiousity that seemed to be David 8's default expression, according to everything he'd found about it online. Michael had practiced it quite a bit and felt confident he was executing the look successfully. 

"Ah, well, I hope you're not too disappointed if I don't dig that password up again tonight, mate," James said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin. 

"I'm not disappointed, James," Michael said, his imitation perfect. He didn't know what password James was talking about but he knew David 8 wouldn't be disappointed.

"No, I guess you wouldn't be," James chuckled. "How about we just do what we did last night?"

Michael felt his whole scheme go down in flames before it had begun.

"Except, this time, you can start at my feet," James said, toeing off his shoes first and then taking off the rest of his clothes until he was lying naked on the bed.

Michael let out a very controlled breath, slow enough that James should not notice. Almost certainly a massage, then. Michael could handle that. He also thought with glee that he could execute his prank by massaging until just the right time and then tickling James. That would ensure hilarity. 

**

From the moment David 8 grasped James' feet, James knew something was off. The hands were too warm, the muscle movement too uneven to be the same hands that massaged him the night before. He felt tense for a moment as he considered the possibilities. 

"Is everything all right, James?" the 'android' asked him as James went tense. 

"Everything's fine, David, but could you go a little slower?" James responded, trying to buy time. David's hands started moving slower and almost sensually. 

James could only think of one reason for the difference and it made his pulse speed up to think that's what could be going on. Michael had a key to his house. But - the android looked so much like the David 8. If this was Michael, he had gone to a lot of effort. Why?

James decided to push his luck. "Thank you, David," he said sitting up, with a slight smile so that he could see the man's face. "I'm going to spank you now."

"Yes, James," the 'android' replied, but made no move. His face did not change expression. 

James pursed his lips thoughtfully. This seemed very much like something David 8 would do. Maybe it had been wishful thinking on his part, thinking it was Michael. Well...since David was not giving him the 'I need the password' bullshit he thought he would continue with the spaking anyway. 

"Please take off your pants and lie facedown across my lap," James instructed. The David 8 hesitated and James remembered his reluctance to be naked the previous night. "This is not sexual," he clarified. Lying? Was it wrong to tell an android something wasn't sexual if it in fact was? Was it wrong if it was Michael?

The doubt in James' mind was pushed to the back burner by a flame of arousal as the man murmured "Yes, James," as he took off his pants and lay across James' lap.

Michael had clamped down on any external reaction. He tried to focus on being as David-8-like as possible, and not wondering what the hell James was up to. ( _Was this a genuine kink of James', or had he figured out the ruse?_ ) Michael had started to take it as a challenge to his acting ability to be able to make James believe that he was David 8. He tried not to think about if he was enjoying it, but at the core of him, he was more excited than he could remember being about anything in a while. 

James smacked his ass, not hard, but enough to usually generate a reaction in a human. Although not if that human is Michael Fassbender doing the best acting of his life. "How would you like me to respond to being spanked, James?" he asked, his smooth David voice not showing any stress. 

"I don't want you to react at all," James said. His voice was lower and slightly breathier than usual.

Michael couldn't wait to make fun of how kinky James was. He also tried very hard not to get an erection as James spanked him several more times, with varying degrees of intensity. He felt that he was doing a very good job of not responding, although he did have a tiny bit of an erection. Maybe that would escape James' notice. 

James however...James was breathing harder and Michael could feel what was definitely an erection pressing up against the front of Michael's hip. James abruptly shoved the man off his lap. Michael managed to catch himself and he wondered a little what that was about.

"David, suck my cock," James said. His brogue was thick with arousal.

Michael turned to look at James' face and was glad that most of his body was now facing the floor because he felt a huge rush of blood to his penis upon looking a James' face - James was flushed, a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, biting his bright red bottom lip. His blue eyes were piercing Michael.

"I thought you said this wasn't sexual," Michael replied in David's voice, looking at James with mild curiosity. James seemed to hold his breath for a moment. Michael kneeled facing James and took the Scottish man's cock in his mouth. 

James gasped and put his head back. It was almost like he thought David 8 wouldn't really do it, Michael thought. Then he realized, I am sucking James' dick. Holy shit.

**

James had been keeping a mental tally of the small behaviors that made him think the body in his lap was David 8 or Michael. There wasn't a lot of solid data that this was Michael - that was much more a visceral feeling James had. Except, the spanking had made his ass red. The android had white fluid instead of blood, so its ass should not have reddened under the onslaught. But - the rest of the physical reaction and verbal reaction was exactly what he would have expected from David 8.

James figured the request for a blow-job would call his bluff if it was Michael, and would have been against David's programming since he hadn't yet been given the password for sexual function. And yet--here James was looking at this beautiful man sucking his cock, and doing it pretty well. 

"Oh fuck..." James moaned and fisted his hands in the man's hair. His ability to process logic was rapidly going out the window, but he felt certain he'd reached the conclusion that this was Michael. Hadn't he? The thought that it was Michael was almost unbearably hot and James thrust his penis desperately into the man's face while he pulled on his hair. James realized he was getting close to coming and didn't know what to do. Would he warn an android? Was Michael still playing a robot? Did robots - swallow?

James came with a cry at this last thought and watched through almost closed eyes as Michael swallowed every bit he could and then carefully licked a spot on James' belly where a few drops had escaped Michael's mouth. James saw a smear of semen on Michael's chin and reached over to wipe it away with his thumb, and Michael caught the hand with his and brought the thumb to his mouth, carefully licking it off as he kept eye contact with James.

"That was fucking hot," James panted, and pulled the other man in for a kiss. He tasted himself in Michael's mouth. Then he pulled his mouth out of the kiss just enough to say deliberately, "Michael," before he started kissing up Michael's jaw. He felt rather than saw Michael stiffen and slowly relax into a chuckle.

"When did you figure it out?" Michael whispered, stroking James' torso with his hand, really touching him for the first time.

"You had me going for a while," James admitted. "The big giveaway was your ass getting red when I spanked you, but you had David's face and voice down perfectly."

Hearing the word 'perfectly' in James's accent gave Michael shivers. "That was fun, by the way. I'm curious - why did you say it wasn't sexual?"

"David requires some kind of password to have sex," James responded. "I thought it would go easier if I told him it wasn't sexual." He moved down so he could kiss more of Michael's gorgeous body.

"So that's not why you...?"

James laughed. "I bought David because I wanted to prank you," he explained, kissing his way down Michael's chest. 

Michael grinned at him. "Are you sure it wasn't because you wanted to fuck me and settled for the second best thing?"

"Apparently that's not how it worked out," James murmured, and hesitantly took Michael's penis into his mouth. 

"Uunnggh," Michael responded, one hand on James' shoulder and the other fisting the bedsheet. James was tentative but eager and just the thought that it was _James_ had Michael halfway to coming already. 

James put his hand around the base of Michael's cock and stroked as he contemplated something. "It's too bad I haven't put the password to David 8 yet," he said, between licks of Michael's penis, like it was a flesh lollipop. "Because it would be pretty fun to see you and him--" James voiced a few creative and unspeakably filthy suggestions. Michael gasped, visualizing what James was saying, and thrust his cock desperately into James' mouth, coming moments later. 

James was not quite as successful as Michael had been catching all the ejaculate with his mouth, but he did his best, licked his lips, and then lapped up the remains on Michael's taut belly.

"Fuck," Michael gasped. "I--I've fantasized about you doing a lot of things with me, but--" Michael shook his head, as if to clear it. "That might be the hottest thing I've ever seen."

James grinned at him lazily and stretched. "You're in for a long night, Mister Fassbender," he said deliberately, letting his tongue caress every syllable. "because that password is around here _somewhere,_ and now I've got two of you."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
